The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia plant, botanically known as Abelia×grandiflora, commonly known as Abelia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIAB-II’. ‘PIIAB-II’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIAB-II’ originated in 2008 from open-pollinated seed of Abelia ‘PIIAB-I’ (unpatented) as part of a breeding program in Watkinsville, Ga. The cultivar ‘PIIAB-II’ originated and was selected by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIAB-II’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2009 has shown that all the unique features of this new Abelia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.